User blog:MasterOfTheJetBlackDragon/Looking at some Yu-Gi-Oh Summoning Chants
'Introduction' Since I plan on scaling the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise in the future, I'm making this blog as a means of presenting some of the summoning chants from throughout the series that could have some use in future profiles. 'The Chants' The Magician of Black Chaos is described as the master of magicians. Utopia Ray changes chaos into light. Utopia Ray V unifies chaos. Utopia Roots is the force of perfection. Heroic Champion - Excalibur slashes through the darkness. Numeron Dragon is the key to the creation of the universe. In the dub, Utopia Beyond is described as being capable of shattering the boundaries of reality. Silent Honor ARK comes from an abyss so deep that light cannot reach. Silent Honor DARK is capable of crushing light. CXyz Barian Hope is the embodiment of chaos. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is the embodiment of light. In the dub, its described as a monster more savage than a supernova, with a cataclysmic force of ten black holes put together, and a cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is described as the mightiest of monsters in the dub. In the dub. its stated all the forces in the universe were gathering around it during its summoning. Shark Drake is described as the most powerful ruler of the sea.Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis is stated as capable of shattering the space-time continuum and could engrave its existence of all of creation. Puppet Giant Hunter is a messenger who severs off the threads of destiny. Dyson Sphere is capable of destroying a galaxy. Chaos Dyson Sphere is a star that covers all of heaven and carries all of creation. Night Papilloperative is an incarnation of death. Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus's dubbed summon chant describes chaos as uncontrollable energy that threats to throw the whole universe into disarray. This chant also confirms Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus comes from the outer reaches of the unknown. Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's roar can pierce the universe. In the dub its described as monster more powerful than a cosmic storm, has the ability to bend time to do its will, and is an interstellar terror. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon can pierce the galaxy and existed before the creation of time. In the dub, it's described as being capable of taking on the multiverse. New Order 13: Etheric Amon's chant mentions how they endlessly surpass their limits as they rank up. In Numeron Chaos Gate Shunya's chant, its stated that chaos will destroy the order of everything. Numeronius Numeronia is described as the god of void. In Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's dubbed summon chant, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon are described as two of the strongest dragons in the universe. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's dubbed summon chant describes it as the most dangerous of dragons. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is described as being capable of striking down enemies at the speed of light. In the dub, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's summon chant talks about how its as mighty as the cosmic energies that make up the galaxy. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's dubbed summon chant states it has even greater galactic power and that the power that forges the universe make up his being. The Astrograph Sorcerer can read time, stars, is omniscient, and can manipulate spacetime. In the dub, its stated that it unlocked all the secrets of space and time. Zarc is stated to be the ultimate dragon that reigns in the 5th Dimension. 'Scaling?' At a glance, you can definitely get some High Multiverse level+ scaling coming from these statements. Zarc confirms the 5th dimension exists in Yu-Gi-Oh. Chaos Dyson Sphere contains all of creation which should include this as well. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon should scale to Galaxy level and its ranked up state, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, should scale to Universal. Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis should be Universe+. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's speed should scale to the Speed of Light. Other chants deal with some sort of hax or in-verse scaling which could be elabourated on in the future. In the future, I do plan on making another Yu-Gi-Oh! blog covering the card descriptions of Normal monsters and what they bring to the table. Note: This doesn't have much use, but I found it some humor in this statement. Apparently, Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One should effectively be omnipotent. Note #2: '''While this card doesn't a useful summoning chant, its name does have some use in scaling. Super-Dimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer's name implies it is super-dimensional which means it should effectively scale above most of the Yu-G-Oh monsters. '''Note #3: Remember that the chants presented here are only some of what I could find, I know more exist within 5Ds and VRAINS but none of those were included as I have not watched either of the shows as of the time of writing this. Category:Blog posts Category:MasterOfTheJetBlackDragon